The disclosure starts from a piston pump for delivering fluids. In addition, the present disclosure relates to an assembly process for such a piston pump.
Piston pumps are known from the prior art in various embodiments. For example, radial piston pumps having a plurality of pump elements for delivering pressure media, wherein at least one piston is movable reciprocatingly by means of an eccentric, are frequently used in vehicle brake systems. These so-called pump elements typically consist of a piston, a piston running surface often in the form of a cylinder, inlet and outlet valves and sealing elements. The valves serve to control the fluid during the pumping movement of the piston. In this case the inlet valve serves to prevent the fluid from flowing back into the suction chamber during the compression phase. The outlet valve prevents the fluid from flowing back from the pressure side into the pump interior and is typically housed in the cover of the pump. In order to optimize noise and pulsation, at least one throttle arrangement for throttling the fluid flow is provided downstream of the outlet valve.
The patent application DE 10 2008 002 740 A1 describes, for example, a piston pump for regulating brake pressure in a hydraulic vehicle brake system. The piston pump described comprises a pump housing, a receiving bore for the piston pump arranged in the pump housing and a valve cover closing the receiving pump to the outside, in which cover an outlet valve and first and second channel sections of a discharge channel are accommodated. The discharge geometry influences the noise behavior of the piston pump and is therefore usually implemented with a suitable narrowing of the discharge channel, which then provides a throttling effect.
The patent application DE 10 2006 027 555 A1 describes, for example, a piston pump with reduced noise generation. The piston pump for delivering fluids which is described comprises a piston, a cylinder element, and a pressure chamber which is arranged between an inlet valve and an outlet valve and is closed by a cover; the outlet valve comprises a closing body in the form of a ball, a pretensioning device in the form of a helical spring acting on the closing body; the pump further comprises a base element for supporting the pretensioning device and a disk element, a sealing seat of the outlet valve being arranged in the disk element. The use of the disk element is intended to ensure that component tolerances of various components of the piston pump do not negatively affect the outlet valve.